Conociendo el pasado: Reliquias de la muerte
by karling220192
Summary: Ya que tenemos un montón de historias sobre los merodeadores leyendo las reliquias de la muerte que les parece una con los hijos de nuestros héroes leyendo esta historia!
1. PROLOGO

_**PROLOGO**_

Era una tarde soleada en los gigantescos jardines del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, donde dos jóvenes de 17 y 15 años se dirigían desde los campos de práctica de Quidditch hacia el interior del castillo, ambos bastante parecidos pero diferentes a la vez. El que aparentemente era el mayor era alto, de complexión ligeramente musculosa; tenía el cabello negro de tono rojizo verdaderamente rebelde, unos brillantes ojos castaños (los cuales, que normalmente se encontraban llenos de un brillo picarón ahora estaban furiosos) detrás de unos lentes ligeramente ovalados; estaba acompañado por otro por lo menos una cabeza mas pequeño, no tan atlético como el otro pero de aspecto ….mmm se veía que unos cuantos años mas y seria otro rompecorazones como su hermano, cabello negro azabache igualmente desordenado, pero con unos brillantes e impresionantes ojos verdes.

En serio James! No fue mi intención llegar tarde a la práctica pero no podía dejar la poción para mas tarde, era ahora o no iba a funcionar! - Albus, que asi se llamaba el menor, estaba verdaderamente cansado de tratar de explicar a su hermano su tardanza; pero como buen James Potter era un reverendo testarudo.

No existe excusa asi que puedes ir guardándotelas, la verdad Al no se como planeas ser capitán el próximo año si no tienes como prioridad al equipo. - dijo James harto de toda esta discusión inútil

Ahora se preguntaran el porqué de tanto escándalo por parte de James, pero como a se habran dado cuenta, James tiene 17 y este será su último año como capitán…. _Además a la autora no se le ocurre otra manera de empezar con la historia…. Asi que tengan paciencia XD!_

Iban caminando a pasos agigantados con dirección a la sala común de los leones, cuando de repente aparecieron tres melenas pelirrojas, dos niñas y un chico…. _Y para ahorrarnos lo de las características, obviamente son Rose de 15, Lili y Hugo de 13._Acompañados de un chico rubio

Por fin los encontramos- dijo el rubio

Sabían que hoy nos toca entrenamiento Scor, pero bueno que es lo que pasa?-respondio James

Pues a que no saben quienes vinieron a vernos!- respondió con otra pregunta la pequeña Lili - y justo cuando volteaban la esquina hacia la sala común aparecieron Teddy y Victoire recién llegados de su luna de miel. Ella con su largo cabello rubio y Ted con su cabello azul mas eléctrico de lo común.

Teddy, Vick!- Gritaron los hermanos Potter - ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿qué tal fue el viaje?¿nos trajeron algo?

Llegamos hoy. Nos fue excelente y claro que les trajimos regalos hombre! Que clase de hermano mayor crees que soy? Ahora solo pasábamos a saludarlos, le rogamos a McGonagall que nos permitiera verlos ahora y créanme cuando digo que tuvimos que rogar - respondió Ted

Excelente! que les parece si vamos a hablar al cuarto de los menesteres - comentaba ya James olvidándose de la tardanza de Albus

Mientras se dirigían al séptimo piso una luz cegadora los ilumino y de la nada apareció un libro.

Pero que dem…? Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte?, James que hace aca un libro sobre tu padre?- dijo Scorpius que era el primero que se había acercado al libro tan extraño.

La verdad que a ellos no les extrañaba encontrar un libro su padre, padrino, tío o simplemente padre de su mejor amigo….. a estas alturas cuántos libros sobre Harry Potter ya existían? Pero era raro ver que aparecia asi uno de la nada y que mas aun que tenia que ver Harry con … las reliquias de la muerte?

Las reliquias de la muerte? Ese no es uno de los cuentos de Bedle? - dijo Rose

Si pero… miren aquí hay una carta

_Queridos James, Albus, Lili, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Tedd y Victoire:_

_Ustedes acaban de recibir un libro que les contara muchas de las cosas que siempre quisieron saber y siempre o por lo menos en parte se les fueron negadas, ya sean porque era un pasado demasiado horrible para recordar, o por que simplemente vuestros padres no querían que ustedes los vieran como otra cosa que no fueran solo eso, sus padres._

_Este libro les narrara los horrores y la esperanza que mostraron todos los que participaron en el ultimo año de guerra._

_Por favor no juzguen apresuradamente, dense cuenta que esas personas hicieron lo que hicieron porque creyeron en ese momento que lo que hacían era lo correcto._

_Y aunque sea el caso ….. ahora son sus padres…. __Y los aman_

_Atte D_

_Ps: lean este libro en la sala de los menesteres, hay encontraran a cinco personas muy importantes para ustedes, aprovechen esta oportunidad._

Que hacemos? -dijo Lily

Pues lo que se nos dice …. Leer este libro- respondió James - la verdad es que siempre he querido saber toda la verdad… y ya estoy cansado de leer solo lo que otras personas creen que sucedió, además quienes serán esas cinco personas.

Entonces vamos - dijo Ted

Iniciaron su camino hacia la sala en silencio, cada uno con diferentes teorías sobre ¿quien podría haber enviado esa carta?, ¿quienes serian esas personas¿, ¿estarían siendo demasiado tontos para ir a un lugar que a claras luces podría ser peligroso?, ¿que encontrarían en esos libros?… sabían a grandes rasgos que es lo que encontrarían, pero aun asi….

Al llegar a la sala Ted paso por delante de ella tres veces pidiendo un lugar para leer, como buen auror entrenado por el mismísimo Harry Potter decidió ingresar primero, y cuando entro encontró a cinco personas que en absoluto parecían mortifagos o cualquier enemigo que los pudieran atacar.

Entonces Ted que pas….-James S se quedo frio al ver a esos sujetos - quienes son ustedes? - gritaba James S apuntando con su varita

_A partir de este momento me referiré a James Sirius Potter como James S y __James Charlus Potter solo como James, es una locura diferenciarlos….XD!_

En esos momento tres de de los sujetos que a estaban hay elevaron también las varitas, ellos eran…. ellos eran …..

Quienes son ustedes en todo caso, son ustedes los que entraron sin siquiera preguntar! - dijo James -

Soy James Potter! - dijeron ambos James, ambos sorprendidos, por su apariencia, que evidentemente eran similares

Eso es imposible! - gritaron amabas Lilis

Ok ok todo tranquilo James baja la varita - dijo Ted, pero ambos James lo miraron con desconfianza - ambos bájenla ambos, mmm por favor.

Que hacemos aca, o mas bien dicho que hacen ellos aca! - dijo una Tonks muy asustada y confundida

Nos conoces preciosa? - _por la frase supongo que suponene quien es no?_Dijo Sirius

No soy ninguna preciosa TIO Sirius! - todos los personajes del pasado se quedaron frios ante esta aseveración… aunque no tenían nada que envidiarles a los del futuro o presente refiriéndonos al momento actual

Como que tío….? Ninphadora? …. Ok ok ….Tonks? pero que haces taaaan mayor?

Los chicos del presente no podían creer quienes estaban delante de ellos, eran James y Lili Potter, Sirius Black y Remus y Ninphadora Lupin

Todos empezaron a hablar a la misma vez para poder decir quienes eran y nadie se entendía entre ellos mismos

SILENCIO! - como buena hija de Hermione trato de mantener la calma y el orden - ok haber si nos entendemos, primero creo que ustedes se deben presentar para poder saber que es lo que mas o menos saben ustedes o lo que nosotros podamos decirles

Y porque nosotros deberíamos iniciar? - pregunto Sirius

No, ella tiene razón Sirius, pero…. Esto es…. mmm… el futuro? - dijo Lili - nosotros somos James Potter, Lili Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y tu eres ….Ninphadora Tonks?

Si … aunque te agradecería Lili que solo me llamaras Tonks , bien ya nos presentamos ustedes son?

Bueno nosotros somos James Sirius, Albus y Lili Luna Potter, Rose y Hugo Weasley, Victoire Wesley y yo…. Pues yo…. Soy …. Soy Ted Lupin

Al mencionar estos nombres todos los del pasado se sorprendieron, pero mas que nada Remus que casi se desmaya y Tonks….. Tonks solo atino a abrazarlo y llorar sobre él, al recuperarse del shock inicial Ted solo atino a abrazarla y a llamarla de una forma que jamás…. en sus casi 24 años vividos había mencionado:

_Mamá_


	2. CAPITULO I: El ascenso del Señor Tenebro

_Mamá_

- ¿Cómo que mamá? ¿Quienes son ustedes? me puede alguien explicar que sucede aquiii! - grito deseperado Sirius - creo, mi querido Cornamenta, que ese wisky de fuego estaba un poco caducado.

- La verdad Canuto creo que esto no es por la bebida, si mal no recuerdo …..por mucho que me quiera Lili no creo que ella tome con nosotros - respondió James abrazando a su reciente enamorada.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos pero los que no tenían palaras que responder eran lo chicos del futuro, que ya habían atado cabos y se habían dado cuenta de que los jóvenes que estaban delante de ellos eran sus abuelos, y otras personas importantes para el futuro que ellos disfrutaban.

- Si Sirius, mamá, y por las apariencias son hijos de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill y Fleur? - mencionaba ya un poco repuesta Tonks. Abrazar al que hasta solo unos minutos era solo un bebé, ver cuan parecido era su hijo a Remus, verlo , abrazarlo y escuchar ese _mamá_de alguien demasiado pequeño como para pronunciar esa palabra era demasiado apabullante… pero aunque estaba muy feliz por eso….. esa palabra sono…. Sono…. Tan desusada… entendía que estuvieran en mitad de una guerra… acaso ella había …. No, no debía pensar eso

- Menos yo, yo soy hijo de Draco - dijo Scor

- Hijo de quien?' - cualquier rastro de duda en el rostro de Tonks vario por completo y por poco eleva la varita contra el rubio pero Ted lo impidió

- Tranquila por favor, se que esto es un poco extraño pero Scor es mi primo y desearía…. mamá …. que no lo intentaras atacar - Ted veía el rostro de su madre, el mismo que su abuela y padrino le habían mostrado siempre. Se sentía tan confundido y emocionado a la vez…. Pero debía guardar la tranuilidad, no quería que su joven madre supiera que ella no lo había criado. - bien Sirius, quienes somo creo que ya te hemos dicho quienes somos ¿no? Y como te dijo mi madre soy su hijo.

- Pero dijiste Lup.. no, no, no Lunatico te metiste con mi sobrina de 7 años!1 eres un pedófilo! Como pudiste? En que estabas pensando? Merlin solo tiene 7 años ¿es que no ay mujeres de tu edad? - y asi continuaba y continuaba Sirius, como que un poco exagerada su reacción la verdad, pero…

- Ya basta!- otra vez Rose bastante fastidiada de esas escenitas - calmaos, ¡por los pantalones de merlin! ¿como quieres que te expliquemos que pasa si no paras de hablar? Lo que paso fue muy sencillo…. Estábamos caminando mi novio, mis primos y yo hacia la sala de menesteres, que por cierto es esta, cuando apareció un libro…. si asi de la nada - mencionno Rose antes de que los demás interrumpieran - con una carta en donde nos explicaba que el libro nos iba a relatar el ultimo año de la segunda guerra y que además nos encontraríamos con cinco personas que por lo visto son ustedes.

- ¿segunda guerra? Eso que quiere decir? - dijo Lili - la guerra con Voldemort duro tanto tiempo? - estaba bastante confundida viendo a dos muchachos extremadamente parecidos a su novio

- Si, pero no creo que eso se deban enterar aun…. Menos asi….. aunque ahora supongo que lo leerán…. La verdad no se cual es la mejor manerade que se enteren… - empezó a tratar de explicar Rose, pero ellamisma se confundía, ¿como explicar que ellos en ese momento están muertos? - verán este libro cuenta la vida de mi Harry Potter…. si James es tu hijo y de Lili

- ¿Nuestro? - Lili no podía creer que al final si terminaría con James, hace poco ya se había dado cuenta que lo quería, que ese arrogante de buen corazón le había robado los suspiros, y por eso ya eran novios, tendría un hijo y hasta nietos!

- Si y aquí esta su historia, por lo menos de su séptimo año… ¿quieren empezar a leerlo? - dijo Rose

- Creo que lo mejor seria que lo empezaramos ahora - contesto James entusiasmado con la idea de leer la vida de un hijo suyo y de Lili

- Bueno ¿entonces que esperamos? - dijo la pequeña Lili L - mucho gusto abuelos soy Lili Potter, ¿puedo empezar a leer yo?

- Claro que si pelirroja - dijo Ted entregándole el libro

CAPITULO I: El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

- Como que eso no suena nada bien ¿no? - dijo James - en nuestro tiempo ya es poderoso, en este tiempo ¿lo será mas?

- No lo se James. Lo sabremos si cotinuamos la lectura, continua querida - dijo Lili

En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

- ¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto el de mayor estatura.

-Excelentes - replico Severus Snape.

- ¿Snivellus? Se puede saber que hace él hay? - interrumpió Sirius

- Él es un mortifago Sirius, supongo que ahora veremos cuales era sus planes - respondió Tonks - ¿no es cierto chicos?

- Lamento tener que corregirte Tonks, pero creo que…. esto es para todos, no prejuzguen a - respodio James S nadie, por mas que odien a algunos, asi que, creo que lo mejor será que no lancen comentarios sin conocer realmente las cosas y la situación

- ¿Prejuzgar? Nosotros conocemos bien a Snivellus - interrumpió James - sabemos de lo que es capaz - murmuraba mientras veía de reojo a Lili, la cual solo estaba callada, pero con mirada ausente

- Lo mejor será que me dejes leer tranquila abuelo, sino jamás terminaremos el libro - dijo Lili L, dejando a James con los ojos como platos murmurado _abuelo, me dijo abuelo_

El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.

- Temía llegar tarde - dijo Yaxley, cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna -. Resultó un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que él estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿no?

Snape asintió, pero no dio explicaciones. Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partia del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.

El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apunto hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.

-Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. ¡Bah, pavos reales! - Yaxley se guardó la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén.

- ¿Lucius? ¿sera mi abuelo? - interrumpió Scor

-no interrumpas o no te vuelvo a besar! - le corto Rose

-¿Qué? - casi solloza Scor, mientras todos los demás se reian a carcajadas

Una magnifica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristal emplomados de la planta baja.

En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendia mas alla del seto borboteaba una fuente. Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrio hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.

El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad-decorado con suntuosidad y una esplendida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce.

El salón se hallaba repleto de la gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronado con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida mesa.

-Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de mirarla cada poco.

- Yaxley, Snape - dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa -, casi llegáis tarde.

Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaran su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.

- Aquí, Severus - dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha -. Yaxley, al lado de Dolohov.

-Ves James y luego me pides que no prejuzgues! - dijo James

- Basta _abuelito_- le corto James S, deleitándose con el efecto de esa palabrita

Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.

- ¿Y bien?

- Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.

El interés de los reunidos se incremento notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y Voldemort.

- Con que el sábado… al anochecer - repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad.

No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede…

-De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado - respondió Snape.

-Mi señor… - Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él -. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa - dijo, y callo, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió -: A Dewlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.

Snape sonrió y comento:

- Maldito Snivellus - interrumpió Sirius

- Sirius te prevengo, una interrupción mas y ….. - dijo Rose

-Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaba dar una pista falsa; debe de ser esa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamientoconfundus. No seria la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.

- Os aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido - insistió Yaxley.

- Si le han hecho un encantamientoconfundus,es lógico que así sea - razonó Snape -. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

- En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no? - intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley, solto una risa espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.

Pero Voldemort no rió; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Mi señor - continuo Yaxley - Dawlish cree que utilizaran un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico…

El señor Tenebroso levantó una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miró con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:

-¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico?

- En casa de un miembro de la Orden - contestó Snape -. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor a menos, por supuesto que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten.

- ¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? - Preguntó Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos -. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?

Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezó y replico:

-Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldiciónimperius a Pius Thicknesse.

Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino Dolohov - un hombre de cara alargada y deforme -, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Algo es algo - concedió Voldemort -. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaría mucho.

-Sí, mi señor, tenéis razón. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mantiene contactos regulares no sólo son el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquía, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajaran todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.

-Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que él haya convertido a los restantes - puntualizó Voldemort - En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.

- Maldito! Mas te vale que te mantengas lejos de mi hijo! - grito Lili

-Tranquilizate amor, estoy seguro que no permitiremos que le pase nada a nuestro hijo - dijo James, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de las demás personas, una verdadera lastima…. Cualquiera que los vea se daría cuenta de los maravillosos padres que hubiera sido, de los excelentes padres que fueron, porque no cualquiera se sacrifica por el ser querido

-En eso jugamos una ventaja, mi señor - afirmo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort -, puesto que tenemos a algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.

-No hara ninguna de esas cosas - tercio Snape -. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.

-Mucho mejor - repuso Voldemort -. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. - Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó-: Me ocupare personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.

- ¿A que se refiere? ¿acaso mi hijo se ha enfrentado mas veces a él? - dijo Lili

- Creo que eso no alterara mucho la historia - respondió Tonks, ya que los demás se habían quedado en silencio - Hasta este momento, es decir de la historia, Harry se ha enfrentado directamente a Voldemort en tres ocasiones

- ¿que quiere decir eso de directamente?hubieron mas ocasiones en las que se enfrentaron indirectamente?

- bueno…. Si lo hizo, en segundo se enfrento a un recuerdo para salvar a Ginni, su actual esposa, en tercero y sexto a…. pues …. Digamos que a vasallos leales a Voldemort. Por favor ya no interrumpan mas, para continuar con la lectura

Todos lo miraron con apresión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temian que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo.

Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.

- He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.

-Colagusano - dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba -, ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?

-Perdon Lili puedes volver a leer el nombre, creo que no te escuche bien - dijo James, no podía ser que hubiera escuchado Colagusano

- Escuchaste bien Cornamenta, pero eso no puede ser ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius

Todos se miraban entre si sin contestar, como decirle a un grupo tan unido como los Merodeadores que uno de sus amigos, uno de sus hermanos, los habían traicionado

-Sí, m…mi señor - respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, ésta parecía desocupada.

- No! - grito James- no puede ser Peter no! No puede ser que él este a favor de Voldemort, se que en ocasiones no es muy valiente, pero esto no! No puede ser!

- Lo siento James, pero es la verdad, Colagusano los traiciono - respondió Tonks

Se levanto del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado.

- ¿a que se refiere con…? - quería interrumpir Sirius , pero callo ante la mirada de Lili L, pelirroja tenia que ser…

Como iba diciendo - prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso, y escudriño los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores -, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora sé, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitare que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita mágica.

Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo.

-¿No hay ningún voluntario? Veamos… Lucios, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza.

- Si es mi abuelo, lo siento Lili continua por favor - interrumpió Scorpius

Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:

- ¡Mi señor!

- La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.

- Yo…

Malfoy miró de soslayo a su esposa. Ella, casi tan palida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, sacó su varita mágica y se la entrego a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.

-Dime, Lucius, ¿de que es?

- De olmo, mi señor - susurro Malfoy.

- ¿Y el nucleo central?

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó Voldemort. Sacó su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.

Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. A Voldemort no se le pasó por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestionó:

-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius?¿Mi varita, precisamente? - algunos rieron por lo bajo -. Te regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí… es cierto, me he fijado en qué últimamente ni tú ni tu familia pareceis felices… ¿Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?

-¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto¡

- Mientes, Lucius…

La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrío al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa.

Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepo con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuo subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodo sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. El señor Tenebroso la acaricio distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Por qué será que los Malfoys se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?

- lo siento cariño- consolo Rose a Scor

- no te preocupes Rosie, yo ya sabia algo asi, mi padre me lo conto - respondió el rubio - y no es algo de lo que este muy orgulloso realmente

- Por supuesto, mi señor - afirmo Malfoy y, con mano temblorosa, se enjuago el sudor del labio superior -. Lo deseábamos… y lo deseamos.

La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rigida cabeza, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Su hijo, Draco,

Esto no era algo agradable para Scor, ver a su padre, al sujeto que siempre ha estado con él, jugado, abrazado, consolado… la persona que le dijo que aunque no estaría muy feliz de que su único hijo fuera un Griffindor, siempre seria amado por la familia, sin importar lo que se diría respecto a ello….. pero entonces se fijo en las personas recién llegadas del futuro, ellos acababan de enterarse que su mejor amigo era un traidor, ellos debían estar peor.

Que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que pendía sobre ellos, echo un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvió a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.

-Mi señor- dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa - es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.

Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico cabello oscuro y ojos de párpados gruesos era tan diferente del de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impacible, en tanto que Bellatrix se iclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de aproximidad.

-no hay mas alto placer - repitió Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba -. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.

- Maldita arpía! - dijo Sirius - porque será que no me ipresiona que esa este hay

La mujer se ruborizo y los ojos se le anegaron en lagrimas de gratitud.

-¡ no hay mas alto placer! ¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?

Bellatrix lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.

-No se a que os referís, mi señor.

- Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Ella acaba de casarse con

- Bueno creo que ya te has dado cuenta conquien se casara Tonks no? - Lili L paro un momento su lectura y vio a Remus quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando….

Tendría una esposa, un hijo…. Esto era mas de lo que alguna vez imagino. No podía creer eso, veía a Ted y Merlin! Era su hijo, su hijo, suyo y de esa preciosa mujer que tenia al lado, a la que conocía de tan solo siete años, esa dulce niña ….. que ahora era su

Remus Lupin,

- ¿QUÉ? ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO LUNATICO? ES SOLO UNA NIÑA, TIENE SIETE AÑOS POR MERLIN! - casi se desmaya Sirius, levantándose y empezando a perseguir a Remus, el cual corria despavorido

- Ya basta Sirius, también lo perseguiras en la noche de bodas! - trato de solucionarlo Tonks, pero como que no salió muy bien que digamos

- REMUS LUPIN! NO VAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA! - corria mas fuertemente Sirius - CORRUPTOR DE MENORES! ASALTACUNAS! SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!

- Ya basta! Pero como crees que nacera Ted? No me digas que crees en las cigüeñas? - casi grito Ted, al darse cuenta de que si Sirius alcanzaba a su padre su nacimiento correría peligro

Todos reian a carcajadas, y Lili L continuo con la lectura tratando de tranquilizar las cosas

El hombre lobo. Debeis de estar orgullosos.

- Y por supuesto que estamos orgullosos! -dijo un indignado James - ¿no es asi Canuto?¿Canuto?

- Si… si estamos orgullosos del corruptor de menores - dijo Sirius aun indignado

Hubo una erupción de risotadas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia delante para intercambiar graciosas miradas, algunos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La serpiente gigante, no contenta con el disturbio, abrió la boca muy grande y siseo enojada, pero los Mortífagos no la oyeron, tan alegres estaban por la humillación de Bellatrix y losMalfoy.

La cara de Bellatrix, antes sonrojada de felicidad, se había puesto de un feo y manchado rojo.

-Ella no es nuestra sobrina mi Señor,-gritó por sobre la explosión de júbilo. -Nosotras -Narcisa y yo - ya no hemos vuelto a poner los ojos en nuestra hermana desde que ella se casó con ese Sangre Sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni tampoco esa bestia con la que se casó.

- Y quien quiere ser parte de tu familia! Yo estoy feliz con mi maravillosa familia - comento Tonks mirando a sus dos grandes amores, Teddy y Remus

-¿Qué dices tu Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era calmada, se superpuso claramente por sobre los abucheos y protestas. -¿Cuidarás de los cachorros?

La hilaridad aumentó, Draco Malfoy miró con terror a su padre, quien tenía la vista clavada en su regazo, entonces topó con la mirada de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, entonces llevó su mirada inexpresiva hacia la pared opuesta.

- Lo siento Scor, pero parece como si tu padre no quisiera estar hay no? - dijo suavemente Lili

- No es eso Lili, en ese momento mi papá aceptaba realmente ese tipo de ideas, aun cree en ellas…..solo que ahora es mas tolerante - respondió Scor

-Suficiente, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la serpiente enojada. -Suficiente-. Y las risas murieron en un segundo.

-Varios de nuestros árboles genealógicos se vuelven un poco enfermizos con el tiempo,-dijo mientras Bellatrix le miraba, sin aliento e implorando. -Deben limpiar el suyo, ¿No debe estar saludable? Arranquen aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.

-Si mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud otra vez. -¡A la primera oportunidad!

- SI LOS TOCAS YO SERE EL QUE TE MATE A TI BRUJA ARPÍA! - grito Remus

-La tendrás, -dijo Voldemort. -En tu familia y en el mundo... debemos deshacernos de la úlcera que nos infecta hasta que solo los de sangre pura prevalezcan...

-Voldemort levantó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntando directamente a la figura que lentamente se movía suspendida sobre la mesa, y dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura regreso a la vida con un quejido y comenzó a luchar contra lazos invisibles.

-¿Reconoces a nuestra huésped Severus?, -preguntó Voldemort.

-Snape levantó los ojos hacia el rostro por encima de él. Todos los Mortífagos miraban al cautivo ahora, como si se les hubiese dado permiso de mostrar curiosidad. Mientras se revolvía para quedar de frente a fuego, la mujer dijo en una rota y aterrada voz, -¡Severus!, ¡ayúdame!

-Ah, si…-dijo Snape mientras la prisionera se volteaba de nuevo.

-Sev - murmuro lo mas bajo que podía Lili pues sabia que a James no le gustaba que ella se preocupara por Sev, aun no podía creer que su mejor amigo, la persona que le mostro todo sobre la magia se iba a convertir en esto. James al percatarse de esto solo atino de abrazarla, sabia que este no era momento para reproches

-¿Y tu Draco?, -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando la nariz de la serpiente con la mano que no sostenía la varita. Draco asintió apenas. Ahora que la mujer estaba consciente, parecía incapaz de mirarla más.

-Pero tú no habrías tomado sus clases, -dijo Voldemort. -Para aquellos que no lo saben, nos acompaña esta noche Charity Burbage quien, hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hubo pequeñas muestras de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una ancha y encorvada mujer con los dientes puntiagudos cacareó.

-Si... la Profesora Burbage les enseñó a los niños de magos y brujas todo acerca de los Muggles...como es que no son tan diferentes de nosotros...

Uno de los Mortífagos pateó el piso. Charity Burbage se volteó para ver a Snape de nuevo.

-Severus... por favor... por favor...

-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro movimiento de la varita de Malfoy y Charity se quedó en silencio como con una mordaza. -No contenta con corromper y ensuciar las mentes de nuestros hijos magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de Sangre Sucias en el Profeta. Los Magos, dijo, deben aceptar a esos ladrones de conocimiento y magia. La falta de Sangre Puros es, dice la profesora Burbage, una circunstancia más deseable... nos quiere todo amistad con Muggles... o, sin duda hombres lobo...

Nadie rió esta vez. No había equivocación en el enojo y descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity intento ver a Snape. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a su cabello. Snape la miró, impasible mientras ella intentaba lentamente verlo otra vez.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El brillo de luz verde ilumino cada rincón de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante choque sobre la mesa de abajo, la cual tembló y tronó. Varios de los Mortífagos se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas. Draco se cayó de la suya hacia el piso.

-La cena, Nagini -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y deslizó de sus hombros hasta la pulida madera.

- Esto no se ve muy alentador la verdad, si asi iniciamos como continuaremos - menciono James preocupado, miraba a sus nietos y sabia que todo había salido bien, pero aun asi no podía dejar de procuparse por el tipo de vida que llevaría su hijo.

- Si, pero es una guerra no? No todo es color de rosas… prestame el libro Lili, yo lo leere ahora- y asi empezó a leer Hugo (N/A: se que lo tenia muy abandonado pero no me imaginaba mucho con él, tengan en cuenta que la mayoría de los visitantes tienen que ver con Harry Potter, no con Ron Weasley)


End file.
